Rossi's Fate
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: Sequel to "Rossi's Stranded Holiday with Prentiss"
1. Chapter 1

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"I'm sorry to interrupt – Father Tommy is here." Emily poked her head into the study where David stood with his sisters, discussing something obviously private.

"Thank you Emily, we'll be right out." Mary said kindly. David didn't turn around to acknowledge her, which Emily found odd, but with emotions running high in the house right now on this day, she didn't question it.

It seemed like a blur of comings and goings, meals, crying and awkward introductions the past two days as family members and most of the community had come by the house to pay their respects to Carlita Rossi.

Since their incredible night in the bedroom two nights ago, nothing very romantic had happened between them, Emily knew logically it was because he was stressed and grieving, but she was worried. Except holding her hand anytime they were near and a bedtime kiss, he hadn't touched her. Was he regretting sleeping with her? Had it been a one-time thing? Emily shook the worried thoughts from her head as she loaded the dishwasher. She couldn't think of David changing his mind, she couldn't bear it.

Clouded as her thoughts were, she didn't hear him come into the kitchen, until he was putting his arms around her torso and kissing the back of her neck. Gasping slightly in shock, Emily leaned her head back on his shoulder and put an arm around the one encasing her belly. "Everything okay up there? Looked pretty serious…" Emily dropped the cup in her free hand into the top shelf of the dishwasher and turned around to face him. His eyes were tired, a little swollen around the edges from the tears.

"As okay as it will be for a while. Take a walk with me? I need some fresh air." He kissed her neck, embracing her closer.

"Yea, okay.. Let me get my jacket." Reluctantly leaving his warm arms, Emily's thoughts took on a whole new direction. From quiet and distant to public affection and neck kisses? Not that she was complaining, of course…. She smiled to herself as she slipped on the jacket JJ had dropped off for her.

"So… what's on your mind?" She smiled knowingly after they'd walked through the field of winter tree's in the back property. David grinned back, this was going to be an interesting relationship, being able to profile each other so easily.

"You are." He stopped in his steps and pulled the hand he was holding closer to him. "I've been a little out of it... I can't ever thank you for what you've done for me this weekend. Being here…"

Emily shook her head, "You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't be anywhere else." She couldn't help the smile that broke her face, she'd never felt so happy to be able to wrap her arms around someone, to be so close to someone she loved. There were no questions in her mind of her feelings, it was something so finite… and while it seemed sudden that in a weekend she knew she was in love, she also knew that she'd loved him since the day she beared her soul, and he'd kept her secret, saying he was all-in. Was he still, all in? Did he feel the same about being with her? As he kissed her, sucking first on her lips then her tongue, her thoughts went into a hazy mass of love, lust, hope and ultimately fear that he loved her back. Should she tell him? Should she say the L word? It had been easy to confess to Carlita, but could she tell him? Would he think that it was too soon?

"Emily, why did she say that? Why did my mother tell me that you loved me – her dying words." David cornered her with a deep stare. Oh, if any eyes would know a lie, it was those obsidian orbs, penetrating her soul right now.

"Because I told her that I did." Emily looked down, the intensity of their eye contact far too much right now. "She told me to take care of you, I told her I would."

"Did you say it because it was what she wanted to hear?" He lifted her face up to look at him with his thumb.

"What? No!" Emily became indignant, "What kind of question is that?"

"One from a man who wants to know if the woman he loves, loves him back." David was fighting to keep himself calm, she'd just said she didn't lie, but it was too soon to get excited. He must know the full truth, his heart was in a most fragile state right now, and granted, it probably wasn't the best time to interrogate her about how she felt about him but the gaping hole left by his mothers depth demanded he needed love, and it had to be Emily's.

"Dave… I would do anything for you. I would die…"

"Don't you ever say that again, Prentiss. I've almost lost you twice, don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me?"

"I _didn't _actually die, Dave, you know that…"

"Don't ever say it again." His grip on her tightened, his voice dangerously low.

"Fine…" She sighed, giving him sarcastic smile.

"I love you Emily Prentiss." Satisfied, he covered her smiling lips with his again.

"And I love you, David Rossi." She chuckled, a little embarrassed. It sounded odd to say out loud, but it felt great.

"Then I want to give you something. My mother instructed my sisters to give it to me, for you." Dave pulled an aged, deep red trinket box from his jacket, and handed it to her.

Looking at him in question, she opened the box and gave a small gasp, "It's beautiful…" staring up at her was an intricately engraved gold band, with three blood-red rubies across the top.

"Originally when my parents married there was no money for rings. Years later he bought her this… Her favorite color was red." David kissed Emily's bent head, "Will you wear it until I get around to buying you your very own?"

Emily's face shot up to look at him, surely she had heard him wrong, buy her a ring? "What do you mean, buy me my own?"

"Your own wedding ring, Em. I want to be the one that puts it on your finger someday." Dave whispered, kissing the spot under her ear. She closed her eyes at the contact, tears forming starting to burn her eyelids. She could hardly process it all… Carlita had given her ring to David specifically for her, David was telling her he wanted to put a ring on her finger…

"I don't….really know what I'm supposed to say…."

"Tell me you'll marry me someday when you're ready, and that you'll wear my mother's ring in the meantime, like a promise." He leaned his forehead against hers, suddenly quite fearful that he'd pushed too much too soon.

Emily looked into his eyes again, searching for the lie or the joke, and found none. He was serious, he meant every word.

"I will." Though her words were barely a whisper, David could tell by the tears and smile she wore that she was happy.

"Good, because I wouldn't let another soul wear my mother's ring." David took the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring finger on her left hand, sealing the deal with a long kiss.

"It fits perfectly…" Emily held her hand up in the sunlight, enjoying the glittery effect of the jewels. While a man had never given her a ring in her life, David had seen this gesture before, and it made him chuckle. "I'm glad you like it. I know it's old, I promise you'll have a beautiful ring." He promised, kissing her cheek.

"I don't need any fancy rings, Dave. This is perfect. I think Carlita would be very happy about this."

"Yes, she would." Taking her hand, David slowed his walking, he was in no hurry to get back to this otherwise awful day. In a couple hours they would bury his mother, and then a houseful of people would be crying, pouring out their "I'm so sorry for your loss"es and telling their most cherished memory of her… He was just happy to have settled the matter of securing their future together, he would need Emily today, and he would need her for the rest of his life, he was sure.

_I won't let this one get away, Ma. _

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	2. Chapter 2

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"I was wondering when you were finally going to make that happen." Hotch sipped his coffee, staring at David across from his desk.

"What, no blundering speech about fraternization rules? And what do you mean by that?" David gawked at his friend.

"When did you ever listen to one of those? And I'm a profiler, David, but it didn't take a BAU professional to notice the way your usually sour mood changes when she's around. I've known longer than you have, old man." Aaron cracked a smile of triumph.

"You're a pompous ass… But since you seem to be taking this better than I anticipated you should also know I intend to marry her."

Aaron coughed at this. "You're in for a shock then, Emily isn't one of your gaggling ex wives, Dave. She won't be wooed so easily."

"I gave her my mother's wedding ring. She's wearing it." David defended himself, getting a little irritated at this point. Didn't Aaron think he was good enough for her?

"Wearing a family heirloom is a long ways from standing at an altar with a thrice married man and saying _I do, _Dave. Take it slow or face the consequences – You forget how guarded and private Emily is. It's the complete opposite of your usual way of jumping right into things, without looking where your feet will land."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." David replied icily, knowing begrudgingly that his friend was right. If he had it his way, he'd have married her the day after the funeral – Emily had already taken two weeks to agree to tell the team.

"I hope things go very well for both of you, Dave, I'm just saying that you need to do things differently than you have in the past. For the sake of your relationship."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Will you? Or will you leave here cursing at me under your breath?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"The latter." Dave chuckled honestly. Aaron simply smiled and shook his head.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"What do you mean? You and Rossi are dating?" JJ asked incredulously at the mischeivious grin on her friends face.

"Not exactly… We're just…together." Emily hated the term "Dating", it seemed juvenile to what she and David had.

"So… one weekend in the backwoods of Virginia and you're sold the Rossi dream? Emily do you even hear yourself? He's a serial husband!" JJ threw up her hands, not quite believing her ears. She'd be god-damned if David fucking Rossi was going to romance her friend then break her heart like he did everyone else. Oh no, not under her watch.

"Have you even HEARD of Morgan's stories when he goes to bars? Morgan has a SYSTEM for picking up women, Emily, it's disgusting, and Rossi is the same kind of guy – I know you've heard the stories about the fraternization rules made just because of him sleeping his way through the FBI."

"JJ, I only told you because I thought you would be happy for me. Please trust my judgement on this? I _have _heard the stories, that was well before he came back, and you know it. Look, if he breaks my heart and acts like a bastard I'll let you say 'I told you so'." Emily stared at her friends crossed arms, and knew she wasn't convinced.

She twisted the band on her ring finger with her thumb, loving the feel of it, even if she was hiding it in her pocket. Today clearly was not the day to share more news….

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Can we talk?" JJ stormed into Rossi's office and slammed the door behind her.

"Please, Jennifer, come on in." David removed his glasses and looked up from the paperwork he was catching up on. Judging from the door slamming and tone in her voice, she was angry at him for something, and he was no stranger to dealing with angry women.

"So… What…. You're dating Emily now? Let me ask you something, is this like dating all the other women in the FBI? I mean what sort of timeline can she expect here? A couple of expensive dinners, limo rides, trolling around an infinite network of powerful people, some of that famous Rossi sex and then you get bored of her so you do something to intentionally piss her off – like – finding another woman, younger maybe? And then you just waltz right on – "

"Jennifer Jaraeu, shut up and sit your ass down." David's anger was at full alert, trembling with the effort to control himself where he now stood, knowing had it been one of his male team mates he'd already have put them on the ground, weezing for breath.

"Don't talk to me like –"

"I SAID, SHUT UP, AND SIT DOWN." His voice rose several octaves and he praised himself for somehow not shouting – yes, he still had the command-presence tone down.

JJ sat heavily into the large leather chair opposite his desk, and folded her arms. She instantly felt guilty, but she wasn't about to show it. She was concerned for her friend, and with good right…

"I am going to say my peace, once, and only once, and then you are dismissed from my office. I am not at all interested in your opinion of me. You have clearly been a victim of the vicious rumor wheel here, but I have not slept my way through every female FBI agent as legend may have it. I have never been unfaithful in any of my relationships in my whole life. I have been, in fact, on the receiving end of two unfaithful wives and it was one of the hardest things I've been through." David paused for a moment to calm his breathing, to change his tone. JJ meant well, he had to remember that she loved Emily very much.

"You and I both love this team, it is our family. We have all been in a situation where we have had to have each other's backs in the field, and I realize that is what you are trying to do here, have Emily's back. But your concern is unwarranted, I would never do anything to hurt her. Before I realized that I was _in _love with her, I still loved her, JJ, and she's been a close friend for many years. In fact, I'd say she was…is… my _best _friend." David rubbed his temples, the anger ebbing away from him as he realized that JJ's reaction might've been warranted after all, he wasn't the best husband he could've been…

"I love her JJ." Cutting off the rest of a well thought out grandiose speech he put it in the simplest terms he could think of.

"Are you willing to commit?" JJ raised her chin defiantly, quite sure at this stage in life after three failed marriages that the great David Rossi would never remarry.

"I gave her my mother's wedding ring." He admitted for a second time that day.

JJ gaped at him, uncrossing her arms and gripping the sides of her chair. David wasn't sure if he enjoyed or detested this reaction, was general perception of him so bad that someone should be this shocked?

"I _will _marry her, JJ." Dave said tiredly. Suddenly weary, he wanted to be home, with Emily, watching a movie and cuddling with Sergio and Mudgie, who were finally coming around to being great friends.

"I… don't know what to say…" JJ shook her head, staring at him as though in a fog.

"Neither did she at first." He smiled kindly.

"Wait, you proposed?"

"I gave her the ring and told her I'd buy her her very own when she was ready. Can we be done here? I'm exhausted by your interrogation."

JJ stood and walked towards the door. Pausing with her hand on doorknob she faced him again. "I'm sorry I lit you up like that. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, JJ." Flipping open his cell phone he typed a text to Emily.

_Hey beautiful, Leaving the office, I'll pick up a bottle of wine for tonight. Your place or mine?_

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	3. Chapter 3

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Oh my god, what a day." Emily put her purse and keys on the table in David's entry way.

"Tell me about it." David came out of the kitchen wearing an apron, a glass of wine in hand for her. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Mmmm" Emily took the glass of wine and fell easily into the arms held open for her. Was this domestic bliss? Why would anyone hate this life? "I thought dinner was almost ready?" Emily giggled, arching her neck as he greedily kissed her neck, sliding his hands down to her ass and squeezing provocatively.

"We have half an hour…" Dave tightened his grip and trailed his fingers underneath her ass, rubbing her through the gracefully thin fabric of her slacks. Emily's body slumped against him, leaning her head on his shoulder submissively. David Rossi was no fool, he wasn't about to waste time suggesting something he knew he could take without asking. Grabbing the wine glass away from her and placing it next to her purse, he picked her up and began carrying her into his large and often unused common room, loving the way her legs curled around his middle.

He sat, gently, in the middle of an atrociously enormous white couch his designed had insisted "made the room" and resumed kissing Emily's neck, up and down, tenderly, so as to make her skin extra sensitive. It was working, her breathing was speeding up, the small sounds not quite moans yet escaping her, telling him she was enjoying this. Having Emily like this reminded him every time of their first time, her on top of him. He was still surprised at times that had happened the way it did… Not tonight, though, not right now. He would be the dominant one, he would steer this any which way he wanted, and she would give in.

David pulled down her suit jacket, nipping at the place on her shirt where her breasts were still hidden. Emily removed her hip holster and leaned away from him for a brief moment to reach the inn table where she placed it safely out of the way. Within moments he had her completely naked on top of him, his only articles of clothing gone his shoes, belt and apron. "How do you always manage to undress me first?" She pouted, arching her back as he pulled her body closer to his mouth, sucking on one perfectly aroused breast.

"Years of practice, love." He moved to her other breast and bit gently.

As much as she _didn't _want to hear about his "years" of experience with other women, she couldn't deny it was just this that made him the best lover she'd ever had. As if on queue with her thoughts, Dave brought his hand from around her back and placed it under her very wet clit, rubbing with his thumb and listening happily as whatever retort she'd been thinking of giving was swallowed in moans. "So fucking hot… Baby, touch me. Feel what you do to me.." Dave rubbed her harder, applying pressure to her clitoris where it was already pulsating from his stimulation. Unzipping his pants with some effort, Emily realized she couldn't concentrate so well when she was riding his hand like this. Finally reaching her prize, she moaned loudly and dropped her head onto his shoulder while he inserted two fingers the moment she touched his tip.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Her shouting in time with his fingers moving in and out of her, the jerking of her body causing her hand to also move upright on his prick. As he plunged his fingers into her again and again, her climax building painfully, she could feel his precum run down her hand, and it made her frenzied, she was too far away from him, she wanted to taste him, she wanted to put her mouth where her hand was holding him. The thought was turning her on more and more as she imagined putting her mouth on his cock and sucking him off, the image was blurring her mind, and the desire was building with such ferocity she bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck, baby, so close, so.. so fucking close…" Dave panted, an odd edge to his voice as he prepared to come, pulling her neck closer to him and inserting another finger, struggling to keep up the fast pace of plunging into her. With the third finger, Emily gasped in shock and it was his undoing, he came all over her hand, shouting something in barely understandable Italian. Opening her eyes and seeing the creamy warm liquid covering her hands she could see in her mind's image he had come in her mouth, and with seemingly no warning at all, her orgasm slammed her body, again and again, while she fucked his hand as hard as she could, imagining what he might taste like.

Several long minutes had passed, both their breathing ragged and gasping for air, when David heard the timer go off in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, baby."

Emily laughed into his shoulder before pushing her buzzing body off of him. "And I've actually worked up an appetite."

"Well, is that all I have to do to get you to eat?" David kissed her cheek and gently her on the couch beside him, pulling the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covering her with it before standing to go clean himself and attend to the food.

Biting her bottom lip and smiling under the blanket when he was gone, she thought about the scene she had imagined… the thought of Rossi in her mouth had made her come harder than she ever had simply by finger stimulation. Why hadn't they explored this yet? But she knew, she knew it was something she was deathly afraid of actually doing – it was just a fantasy. If she was honest with herself, she had no idea how to give a blow job. The one college boyfriend she'd ever had wouldn't let her near him after a fiasco with her braces stabbing his member when a wire came loose. She'd been too mortified since then to ever attempt it again – but then she'd never really had the chance after that. Blushing with embarrassment at the memory she hid her face completely under the covers and let out a low groan – surely Dave would expect a blow job at some point?

"What are you hiding from, love?" Dave pulled the covers back and handed her the abandoned glass of merlot.

"Nothing." She smiled coyly, having figured out if she flirted when she lied he couldn't tell the difference. "Thank you!" She answered happily, accepting the glass.

"You are some kind of incredible, you know that?" He sat next to her, kissing her flamed cheeks, loving the after-glow on her face.

"Some deviant, handsome Italian man keeps telling me this… "

"You tell him you're spoken for, I don't want to have to kick his ass." David kissed her soundly on the lips, indeed, this was domestic bliss. He wanted it to stay this way forever, he wanted to come home to her every night, or she to him. He wanted to eat dinner together, and to start using all these useless rooms in his house to make love to her.

"Come eat. I want to talk to you about our living arrangement." David pulled her up from the couch, thinking it was ridiculous that she held the blanket around her body modestly. Why didn't she just walk around naked? Women and their insecurities, it was ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" She allowed him to lead her back to the table.

"I want you to move in with me."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	4. Chapter 4

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"He wants me to move in with him." Emily tried to sound casual as she picked through a rack of clothing. JJ froze where she stood, in front of the department store mirror, holding a suit jacket up to her frame.

"OOH MY GOD!" Penelope squealed from the other side of the rack, struggling to walk around it with the enormous bundle of brightly colored clothing she was holding. "That's incredible! Congratulations!"

"And… you're going to?" JJ asked more timidly, to the confused look on Penelope's face.

"I don't know…. I told him I didn't think it was a good idea... so soon… I'm right, right?" Emily looked between the two faces, then let the rest out in a rush. "I mean, we have a good thing going, why fix what isn't broken, right?"

"Emily if you aren't ready – " JJ started, walking towards her friend .

"NONSENSE! He gave you a RING. He loves you! And you love him! And you spend every night over there anyways!" Penelope protested indignantly, completely astounded at how blind and stubborn her friend could be. This was love eternal, didn't she recognize that? "Emily if you keep pushing him away, you're going to destroy what isn't broken all by yourself!" Penelope assumed her most serious tone.

Emily felt as though her friend had just slapped her across the face, and the look of shock she now wore was obvious to that.

"Penelope!" JJ chastised.

"I won't apologize." Penelope placed her bundle on the top of the rack, shaking her head and grabbing her purse angrily. "If I had what you had, you can bet your perfect profiling ass that I wouldn't be wasting time questioning it. God, Emily, you just don't get it!" Penelope now had tears in her eyes, and stalked out of the store, leaving both of her friends gaping in shock at the outburst.

"She's right… isn't she?" Emily hung her head and let the tears flow. "I'm just scared, JJ…." Jennifer looked on in horror as their girls day out shopping totally deteriorated into a nightmare before her very eyes. Placing a hand on Emily's shoulder she soothed, "Of what, Em? That he'll change his mind?" Emily's face shot up when she heard the truth in JJ's words.

JJ acknowledged the behavior to mean she hit the nail on the head. Sighing, she placed the blazer on top of the rack as well, next to Penelope's abandoned load. "He gave you his mothers ring, Emily. He'd marry you at the county courthouse right now, if you said yes."

Emily wiped her tears with her arm and sniffed, smiling slightly at JJ, knowing that she was right. "He's all in." She nodded her head, and JJ embraced her friend, happy that her friend was intelligent enough to come to quick conclusions on her own.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"So…. She said no…" Aaron's usually stoic face was smiling encouragement to Jack, who was running blissfully on the soccer field, chasing the other children and not knowing exactly why.

"She said it was too soon." David crossed his arms, the words tasting like poison in his mouth. "You were right, I pushed too much too soon. And now she's dodging my calls, we haven't spoken in two days."

Aaron looked at his friend, saw the pain masked by the impenetrable impression Dave always wore.

"Just give her some time, Dave. She loves you, she just needs time." Aaron felt helpless with these words, especially since Rossi was no model of patience.

"Yea." Was all David responded with, clapping a moment later when Jack's team scored.

"DADDY WE WON!" Jack came off the field and ran into his father's arms. Chuckling, Aaron hugged him to his waist and patted him on the back. "Not yet buddy, your team scored, games not quite over, go ahead and get back out there…"

"Can Uncle Davey come to Ice Cream with us?" Jack looked to his uncle Dave.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo! But only if I can have a banana split!" Dave held up his hand for a high five, to which Jack gave enthusiastically, then ran back out to his team.

As if to compound his pain, and fear of losing Emily, he thought of his son's grave, he thought of James David, and wondered if he would have liked playing soccer, or baseball… a thought he wondered every day for years after his death, but that shocked him now, and ripped through him icily.

"I can't lose her, Aaron. We have too much to look forward to…" David imagined a pregnant Emily, a hand on her swollen belly, laying next to him.

Aaron looked at David, and saw his eyes trained on Jack, and knew that he meant he envisioned having a family with Emily. It broke his heart for his friend, and he sent a prayer heavenward that someday David and Emily would get to know the joy of parenthood.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Pacing her apartment with her phone in her hand, Emily stopped only momentarily to scratch Sergio's head, as he followed her around mewing loudly. "Sergio, stop that, it's giving me a headache!" she snapped, shaking her head and punching the speed dial on her land line.

"Emily, what a surprise! Is everything all right?" Elizabeth Prentiss' perfectly punctuated grammar had an edge of concern to it.

"Everything is fine. Well mostly. I need advice." Emily shooed Sergio away gently with her foot.

"Well color me shocked. What's going on?" It wasn't often her only daughter called her, let alone for advice. Elizabeth had the impression her daughter wasn't at all impressed with the Ambassadors life and decisions.

Emily bit her lip… this might be a mistake, but she didn't know where else to turn. She sat down on her couch with a sigh and gave in to Sergio's annoying cries for attention. He was missing Mudgie as much as she was missing David.

"Emily? Are you still there?"

"Yes… I… David Rossi and are…. We're together." She held her breath.

"Well that's wonderful, dear, I've always liked him. What seems to be the problem?" Emily hadn't expected such a placid comment, as if she wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Well… do you think it's weird?" Emily heard her mother laugh on the other end.

"The only I think is _weird _is why it didn't happen sooner. The man has always adored you, honey. Are things serious?"

"He gave me his mothers wedding ring…. She just passed a few weeks ago. And now he wants me to move in with him…. I…. don't know if it's a good idea."

"Well….. my, it sounds as though it _is _serious…." Elizabeth paused to take it all in, and Emily was biting her nails on the other end, somehow anxious that her mother's answer to all of this would be the right one.

"I want to know one thing, honey, when can I expect my first grandbaby?" Elizabeth's voice was now shrill and giddy. Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Mother, did you hear what I said? I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Of course it's a good idea, Emily, you shouldn't live alone, I've always thought that. This little independent phase of yours was cute in the beginning, now it's just making you bizarre. Too many more years of this and you'll become socially awkward!" Elizabeth persisted. "Now, when shall I send movers to help you pack?"

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	5. Chapter 5

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Emily watched as if from at one end of a very long tunnel as her mother instructed the movers, shouting to use the bubble wrap with her stemware and be careful of that vase, it was from the Vattican.

_Two hours. _She thought in awe, it had only taken her mother two hours to fly in and assemble a team big enough to move the entire white house. Emily didn't feel shell shocked by the moving, not anymore. Not since she had hung up the phone a couple of hours ago and sat, stunned, on her couch, absently putting a hand on her stomach. A grandbaby. That's what Elizabeth had said.

Emily had always imagined she'd have children, but she never thought it would happen like this…. Or was this exactly what it had been like in her fantasies? Falling in love, living in a beautiful house with her husband and then watching them play in the yard… She shook her cloudy head. Three weeks ago she had been irritated to be stranded in the middle of east Jesus nowhere, Virginia, exasperated that Rossi wouldn't listen to her driving instructions… and now she was wearing his ring, well, his mothers ring, moving in with him and thinking about a grandbaby.

"I need to get out of here for a little bit." Emily announced with finality, grabbing her jacket.

"That's fine, dear, tell David we'll be wrapped up here by dinner time. If this crew gets their act together…" She added haughtily, glaring at one young man.

"Yea. Okay…" And all but running from her apartment she realized she hadn't even told David that she had decided to accept his proposed living arrangement.

Once outside her apartment building, Emily looked at the sky. It was a perfect winter day, crisp, cold, cloudy with just enough sunshine. As the wind picked up and kicked some leaves over her feet, it seemed as though it also stirred a new excitement in her. An excitement for her future with David, a new future altogether. Something she'd never thought she'd get… What had she wished for at New Years? A new beginning… a bright beginning. She squinted her eyes as the clouds parted and the sunlight beamed on her face, in time with her thoughts. And suddenly, at once, Emily knew as surely as if lightning had struck her that this _was _what she wanted. She wanted David Rossi for the rest of her life. She would never second guess the level of commitment she had to him.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, grinning like a kid at Christmas. Forcing herself to begin walking, calmly, unlike the running she felt she could do right now, she picked out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and dialed Rossi's number.

"Emily…" He sounded breathless, like he'd run to answer the phone after the first ring. It made her giggle. "Hi." She smiled into the phone like a school girl. "Are you busy? I'm going to pick up lunch at the deli around the corner from my house, would you like to meet me?"

"Yes, yes, of course… I'll be there in five minutes."

"Well don't drive like a maniac, there's no rush." And indeed, there was no rush, she thought, as she realized they would have the rest of their lives together.

"I'm glad you called, baby, I've been worried… Look, we don't have to move in together, it was just a suggestion, if you're not ready I understand. I won't bring it up again." She could hear him putting on his jacket, grabbing his keys and then finally the front door slamming shut as he walked out to his car.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm fine with it. I guess I just needed some time to think…." She heard his car door shut, and then she heard nothing. "Dave?"

"I'm here… I just wasn't expecting that. I'm… I'm glad to hear it, really glad."

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yea."

Hanging up, she continued walking, enjoying the weather and smiling insanely hard the whole way.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Hey.." David pulled Emily out of her seat in the Deli and wrapped her in a hug, and kissed her soundly. When he'd heard the phone ring, he'd been sitting in his study, reading the same paragraph on a report over and over, taking in none of it and thinking only of Emily. To have heard her say that she was ready to live with him were the best words he think he'd ever hear.

"God, I've missed you." He kissed her neck just below her ear.

"Thank you for being patient with me." She couldn't stop her smiling, as she cupped his cheek and looked into her future's eyes.

"I wasn't, I should have been more understanding."

Emily shook her head and waved a hand, as if to say _it's all forgotten. _Sitting down finally, a slight wave of nervousness washed over her, and it wasn't lost on David as she uncharacteristically brushed her hair away with both hands.

"Hey… What is it? What's on your mind?" He took her hands in his across the table.

She let out a small laugh, it shouldn't surprise her that he could read her like a book. "I'm uh.. I guess I'm just happy."

"So am I… and I want you to be. You deserve nothing less, Emily. What made you change your mind?" He played with her fingers in his hands.

"I don't think my mind was totally made up…" She defended. "My mother. And JJ, and Penelope." She admitted with a laugh.

"Remind me to send them all flowers and a bottle of wine…" He winked through his smile. If anyone were witnessing this interaction they'd see a couple that was smiling so hard their faces might get stuck that way.

"I don't want to alarm you, but my mother is at my apartment right now with a moving crew."

David raised his eyebrows, this indeed was news. "She's in town?"

"She flew in half an hour ago, just borrowed a jet from the white house and came right in with about fifteen poor, unsuspecting movers."

"So you spoke to her, about us?"

"Yes. She thought it was great." Emily left out the part about grandbabies. Somehow she didn't think she was brave enough for that conversation.

"Wow… I have to say I'm impressed. Moving in and telling your mother all in one day, how are you feeling about all this?" He was worried that she was overwhelmed.

"I feel great… The movers are doing everything… if we can get through dinner with my mother I think we got this day whupped."

Dave chuckled, and lifted her hands to his lips. He kissed them briefly, "I have an idea of how we can end it… A bubble bath and a bottle of wine.."

"Mmm that sounds wonderful." Emily wondered if her mother would behave herself tonight. "And I apologize in advance for my mother. She's a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"A bit… over-zealous."

"How do you mean, sweetheart? Did she say something that bothered you?" The smile was now gone from his face, he feared Elizabeth would bring up their age difference. It was the only thing in his mind she could possibly object to.

_That bothered me? _"No." technically, it wasn't a lie, Emily thought, busying herself with a sip from her coke.

David raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push it. "Okay. So how long do we have until the Ambassador lands on my doorstep for operation relocate-Emily?"

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	6. Chapter 6

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Mother, please…. Let them do their _job." _Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache setting in from having listened to her mother order the movers around at top volume for over two hours. "Come on, Dave made dinner."

"Nonsense! I can't eat with all THIS going on! We should go _out." _Elizabeth eyed the movers warily, marching in and out of David Rossi's home with her daughters life's possessions.

"We're eating on the terrace, THERE'S A HEATER" Emily cut off her mother's objection to the cold air setting in this evening.

Sighing but finding no other reason why not to take a break, Elizabeth Prentiss consented, following Emily back into the large house. Emily dodged a few young men in the hall way through to the back of the home. They were placing all of her well labeled and organized boxes in an empty room he had. _Why __**does**__ Rossi have an empty room? Every room in this place has been outfitted by his designer…. _Emily's profiling instincts kicked in at random.

"Just in time!" Dave announced, pulling a chicken off the grill. Where most people would have a simple back porch, he had a _terrace, _a wrap around balcony well above the yard and mostly enclosed by three walls, with one that faced the grounds, tonight, the twinkling Christmas lights in the tree's were already on, even though it was just dusk. The pink roses that covered the lattices amongst the railing gave the impression of a romantic dinner garden you might see attached to a honeymoon suite. Elizabeth let out a small gasp.

"This is just… beautiful." She clasped her hands over her chest, simpering when David pulled out a chair for her at the Tuscan-mosaic table.

"My designer is very creative. I seem to remember Cabernet being your wine of choice?" He placed a well-aired glass in her hand, and Emily rolled her eyes when her mother blushed. Dave winked at her when he was sure Elizabeth could see, Emily just shook her head.

"Such the gracious host." Elizabeth smiled sweetly, then raised the glass to her lips delicately. She looked at Emily and winked, when Rossi had turned his back to the grill again to grab the vegetables. Emily made a pointed face at her mother, eyes large as if to say "knock it off". Elizabeth only smiled.

"Thank you for saying so, Liz." Rossi sat now, with the food prepared and watched happily as they served their plates. "I should have asked you earlier if you minded my being with Emily, living with her." Dave sipped his wine blandly, watching both their heads pop up in question.

"Nonsense, I'm not so old fashioned, David. When Emily is happy, I am happy. That's all a mother can ask for." Elizabeth finished putting salad on her plate and looked affectionately to Emily, patting her hand for emphasis. "Of course, a mother could ask for grandchildren, too." At this, she looked pointedly with a sweet smile at Rossi, who chuckled and looked down into his drink.

"We haven't discussed it yet, Liz." David looked up into the frozen face of Emily. "I'd love to be a father." He said quietly, gazing at the woman he loved softly, no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. Emily seemed in a trance, the many questions she'd been thinking earlier all seeming to be answered at once with that statement, and that look he was giving her. She caught herself staring dumbly at him, knowing that her mother was expecting a response.

"I'd love to be a mother." She answered quietly, locked in his gaze, trying to ignore her mother's ancy looking between them, as she locked in on the Italian center of her new universe.

"Well! It's settled then!" Elizabeth loudly exclaimed, clapping her hands together and laughing shrilly, quite ignorant to the fact that on either side of her, David and Emily were stuck in their own little world, imagining their future in each other's eyes. David broke the trance with a wink, a flirtatious addition to the adorable lopsided grin he was wearing now, a silent promise to get right on the baby-making practice as soon as this awkward dinner was over.

Emily's face broke into a full smile, and she shook her head at her mother's antics, Elizabeth now loudly attempting to cheer them both with her wine glass.

"To grandbabies!" She held her glass high.

"To our future." David solemnly corrected, raising his glass to Emily's only.

"To our future." Emily answered quietly, barely audible over her mother's giggling, but still locked on David.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Did you mean that? About wanting to be a mother?" David dumped the last of his cooking utensils in the sink where Emily stood, busying herself with scrubbing a pan, and then placed his hands around her torso. "Or did you say that to appease your mother?" he dropped soft lips to her neck, and kissed, letting his breath wash over the spot headily.

"I meant it." Emily leaned her head to the side, to allow his lips better access to her sensitive skin.

"I did too. I love you Emily." He wanted to find new words to express himself, the I love you's seeming redundant, but ever so accurate.

For a moment her old fears seemed to rise, an instinct to protect her heart and hide her true emotions rose like bile in her throat, and she stamped them down almost as instantly. She could trust David. She _did _trust him, he wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose anyways. Emily turned around to face him, and placed her arms around his neck. David dipped his forehead to rest on hers, rocking their bodies slightly. "I was thinking today…" She hesitated, remembering vividly her thoughts during her short walk to the Deli earlier, enjoying the weather and feeling as though every inhibition she'd ever had in giving herself wholly to a man were magically gone.

"About what, Bella?" David kissed the dimple in her cheek, precariously close to her lips. He was so full of love for her in this moment he felt that his heart might break from the overload.

"About us. About everything… living together… your mothers ring… children." Somehow, she managed to say it calmly, not rushed and scared like she felt about the confession.

"That's good to know, Em…" He kissed the top of her ear, and adjusted their bodies closer. "I've been thinking about those things too."

Emily was feeling lulled by his closeness, and she lifted her heavy-lidded eyes to meet his. "Oh?" It shouldn't have been a shocked to her, her logical mind chastised, he _had _already given her his mothers ring, of course he was thinking about those things, it was a natural progression. Again she tamped down her fear, with some effort. Damn that residual instinct, would it ever go away?

"I told you when I gave you that ring that it was only until you'd let me buy you your own. With the past few days I felt unsure of myself… If I'd pushed you too far too soon. Tell me if I have and I'll drop it now, we can talk about these things in six months or a year from now or five years from now… I don't want to push you, Em, but I love you, and you should know I very much want to marry you."

Though Emily had known this already, hearing the words spoken from his lips still sent a small wave of shock through her.

"I think…. Sometimes…" she rolled her eyes at her own wavering voice. "I am mostly sure… I want to marry you too…. I'm just…. Scared." She shook her head and giggled nervously. "I don't know how to be a wife."

David smiled down at her, and kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't want you to be anything other than who you are. I love you the way you are now, Emily. And I have no other expectations."

"Is it too soon?" She allowed her biggest fear to be voiced. "I mean, statistically, I bet Reid could tell us how many of these rushed marriages fail…." She tried to laugh off the very serious issue at hand.

David stopped the rocking of their bodies and took her face in his hands. "I went through with three marriages for the wrong reasons, that's why _they_ failed. Emily I love you like I haven't loved a woman for decades. You hold me together. You make me excited for the day. I wake up anticipating your smile. Ask me how the sun rises, and I would say with you."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to everyone following, favoriting, reading and reviewing!**

_**Pj6238, p95000, EMT1215, USCFan27, Fairy Demon26, JotchProssi18, davidrossi, leahloahla, Anzera Fitzroy, loricjohnson, hxchick, Gemini-Victoria, g7ssaluvlaff7g, nygfan124, news for parrots, Trina Tiffany, bwt-1962, DebbieOz, kbert1961, miaa29, ReaderAngel, dustytiger**_

**The next chapter is HAWT HAWT and JUST FOR YOU =D [[Rated M]]**

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Emily giggled. "That's not how that goes, Emily Dickensen said, _Ask me how the sun rises, a ribbon at a time._" She corrected, absolutely tickled pink that he would misquote poetry at her in an effort to be understood.

"She had it wrong, but she hadn't met you, so we can't hold it against her." David bent his knees to lower an arm around her bottom, and picked her up, the other hand gently holding her head to his shoulder. It never ceased to shock him how small and light she felt in his arms. He knew it could be interpreted as a paternal gesture, but he didn't care, carrying her made him physically feel like the protector and lover to her that made his heart swell to hurting at times.

Emily allowed him to lift her, tightening her grip around his neck and resting her head on a shoulder while he carried her into the den. She could sense his need, it had been a few days since they'd seen each other, let alone been intimate. If she was honest with herself, she needed him physically, too, in a bad way. It had been like a slow torture trying to keep herself from calling him, from wanting to feel his hands on her body, his lips on her skin. When he carried her to their bed, she was overwhelmed by the feelings emanating from him, a strong mixture of lust, ownership, and sheltering.

A quiet groan escaped her as gently lowed her to the long, wrap-around couch with big soft cushions, and pulled her blouse over her head. No sooner than he had tossed the shirt across the room, David nuzzled her neck, sucking greedily without worrying about hickeys, unclasping her bra, then unbuttoning her pants, and pulling them down. She lay on her back, exposed, while he sat upright and pulled off her boots, then removed her slacks completely. He eyed the inches of her body with heavy lids, a serious tone about him that had her breathing heavily, the cool air in the house making her nipples hard and her whole body sensitive with goosebumps. Slowly and deliberately he rubbed the skin of her back and thighs, lowering his mouth to her chest while his fingers found her panties, and scraped them down her legs with his fingertips, mouthing her skin, and tentatively biting between sucking.

Emily was reveling in the warm feel of him on her cold body, the steady movements of him hovering above her, touching her, rubbing her, purposely using his fingernails to dig into her flesh. His silent kissing and fondling was driving her mad, small noises of need and shock leaving her body while he worked her into a heady state of desire.

"David.." She whispered heavily.

"Mmm?" He answered, following his curious hands with his mouth, farther down her belly.

"I … I've missed you." She whispered even more quietly, slightly embarrassed by her confession.

Rossi lifted his head for a moment, to look into her eyes, "I've missed you more, Em." Satisfied with the smile that grew on her face, he dipped his head back down to the lowest part of her stomach, and grabbed her skin with his lips. "So much, Em, so much." Before she could respond with more than a gasp, his tongue found her clit, and licked upwards slowly.

Emily dug a hand into his hair and mewled softly, her lust not frenzied, but rather lulled by the deepness of his voice, the somehow both rough and gentle grip he had on her hips steadying her heart rate.

David licked her a few more times, feeling triumphant as her clitoris hardened, then wrapped his lips around it, saturating the small nub with the warmth of his wet mouth, then pulling gently with the full edges of his lips.

Emily gasped as the sensation washed over her, using her free hand not in his hair to grab a hold of a couch cushion, and rolling her head to one side in an effort to smother what she was sure would soon be building to screams.

Although his eyes were focused on the beautiful bits of skin in front of him, he could see in his vision that she was laboring to keep her noise down, and it made David amused. "No one to hear you here, bella." He said between the skin in his mouth.

"Dave…" She answered more loudly. Emily's breathing was quickening, as he sucked slowly, a steady, purposeful sucking, waiting patiently for her to get close to her release.

She could feel her leg muscles begin to tense, and with a day in heels she knew it could end in a painful cramp if she didn't relax. She tried and tried but he was sucking her most sensitive body part with such deliberation she could hardly concentrate on where she was, let alone relaxing. As if reading her mind, David moved his hands onto her thighs and began kneading the muscles without releasing his lips from her clit, now sucking harder. He could feel his cock hardening painfully underneath him, stuck between his body and the couch.

His focus on making her come was quickly dissolving as his own lust grew, god but how he wanted to taste her juice inside his mouth. Once he felt her legs begin to relax again and give into the steady sucking sensation he was creating on her, he edged two fingers around her ass and closer to her opening, hoping to bring her to orgasm soon. Emily's torso was rising and falling heavily, in tune with her half-sobs and heavy breathing. _Come for me baby, _David thought headily, not daring to remove his lips to voice his thoughts. Emily pulled his hair with one hand and the couch with the other as she began moaning, louder with every movement of his mouth, louder and again louder. He touched both of her openings with a thumb and his forefinger, applying pressure as her rasping came faster, teasing the entrances with gentle pushes and rubs in a circular motion.

"Dave! Fuuuckkkkk! Dave!" Emily's cries were like music to his ears, and the swelling in his groin now twitching of its own accord, pre-cum dripping out onto the couch beneath his slowly rubbing body, unconsciously matching a rhythm that would cause him some relieving friction as well.

"Dave! Dave… Dave!" Emily could no longer think straight, her orgasm happening in slow motion, as if in response to the way he had deliberately and slowly worked her into it. She rode it, quite literally, lifting her pelvis up off the couch, and rubbing her soaked and swollen entrance on his lips and beard as her muscles contracted somewhat annoyingly, taking their sweet time to give her the slowest but longest lasting orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Gasping for air, with an arm over her eyes, Emily laid for a few moments in a mild state of shock, exhaustion, completion and bliss washing over her body again and again, her nether muscles still contracting wildly, while David kissed his way back up her body, each kiss feeling like a little electrical shock over her now buzzing body. She was only slightly aware now that above her bundle of nerves rested a most ready, dripping cock, while David waited for her to be ready.

"Okay?" He grinned into her ear, nipping gently.

"Very… I can't.." She tried to catch her breath again, laughing slightly at his own chuckle. He was definitely going to get a big head about this, and she knew it.

Dave pressed his hard-on against her, smiling at the slippery feel of her come that was now everywhere beneath them. After a few more kisses on her neck and breasts, and after he was sure her breathing had calmed, he entered her, not slowly, impatience overcoming him for the feel of her surrounding him. The gasp of pleasured shock he received made him even more excited, seeming to renew his energy. "God, baby… so tight…" he lifted his head and closed his eyes, a sight Emily loved to see, his pleasure at feeling her.

"What do you want, baby?" She took his face in her hands from beneath him, looking directly at him. She wasn't quite comfortable yet with the pet name, but in this moment she wanted only to give him anything he wanted of her, literally anything, she knew that she trusted him and she knew she would do anything to please him.

Opening his eyes to look down at Emily, he stopped momentarily to register the tone of her voice. It was challenging, seductive, even submissive. He hadn't heard _that _before.

"So much…" He lowered his head and covered her lips in a devour, growling at an excitement he hadn't yet felt with her. Was she giving him permission to do whatever he wanted?

"I'm yours, Dave." She answered between his rough kisses, biting at her lips and sucking on her tongue.

"All mine?" he questioned carefully, more meaning behind the words than the words themselves.

"All yours. To do with what you want." She looked into his eyes bravely, trying to convey her trust.

With a guttural growl and even more resolve to have his woman than before, David sat up, pulled out of her, and grabbed her torso upwards. The words she had said were permission if ever he'd heard it, and he needed no further encouragement to take action on them.

In a swift movement, he turned her around, and bent her arms to her elbows, so that he was knelt above her, his groin rubbing her ass as it was in the air. He gently pushed her head down onto a pillow on the couch, and then moved the hair out of her face so he could see her, she was smiling, happily surprised. It made him grin too, feeling quite dominant in this way. He left the hand in her hair, pulling a bit of it, while applying a small amount of pressure to keep her head down, and with his other hand he pulled her hip harshly, aligning her opening with his cock. Bending down before he penetrated her again, he pulled the hair in his hand until her chin lifted, and kissed the spine between her shoulder blades. Emily shuddered as a new sense of excitement ran through her spine. She very much would like this, she knew.

"Let me come inside you." The grip he had on her, the position of vulnerability he had her in, the hardness of his cock against her openings, Emily couldn't think of anything to say as she felt the desperation rise in her, the anticipation, the absolute want to be taken, and the small amount of fear… She could say nothing, but let out a needy and high pitched whine, while nodding her head as if to say "Yes"

David entered her without caution, the saturated and exposed entrance posed in the air ample and ready for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind this all seemed half fantasy and half very bad idea… But Emily was on birth control. They didn't have to worry. David wrapped himself in that small solace and proceeded to make Emily his in the most ancient and primal of ways, and Emily soon was moaning for more.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


End file.
